


Lectures and historical documents

by kenderlyn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Harry Potter - Rowling, Suikoden I, Suikoden II, Suikoden III, Suikoden IV, Suikoden V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenderlyn/pseuds/kenderlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A snippit from a Suikoden/Harry Potter crossover that's been percolating a while.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Gypsy Fair

There was a popular song, just after the Wutai War, every bar, dance hall and elevator in Midgar was playing it.

Oh won’t you dance for me, Lady fair,

Weaving the moonlight through your hair?

I always sought your music there,

Where lesser men would seldom dare.

 

One evening, a group of TURK and SOLDIER were sitting in a bar in Wall Market. One of the young men laughed, and changed the words.

 

Come dance to the drum-beats, Gypsy Fair,

Woven magic in your hair,

As though the darkness wouldn’t dare,

To steal the power from you there.

 

One of the TURKs, a slm youth with dark braids scowled.

"Not funny, Zack."  The rest of the group thought it hilarious, but nearby, a wannabe singer took those impromptu words, and made a hit from them.  It became popular even as far away as Nibelheim.

 

 

 

**A lecture on the Cetra by Gypsy Fair.**

“It’s really very simple, the Cetra are... let’s just call them Galactic Nomads for now, the various Cetra tribes travel from world to world, fixing problems that have arisen. Some do decide to settle on the planet that they have landed on, and some move on and travel to the next world. The ones that remain are not simply being lazy, they are... caretakers, I guess, since they remain to keep an eye on the situation that the main tribe left behind. Now, Aerith and I are descended from one Cetra tribe, but that tribe is not the one that landed here just prior to Jenova’s arrival. There are very few survivors of that particular tribe, because of Jenova’s virus. I do know that there is one in the TURKs, but this information is classified, Only the top four ranking TURKs know exactly who the Cetra TURK is, and no, I’m not going to say who it is.”

“The Top four? Who are they?”

“Tseng, Reno, Rude, and myself.  Anyway. Aerith is regarded higher than I am by the Planet, since she was actually born here, even though the Cetra tribe she comes from is not the ‘native’ one for this world. Now, that’s the Cetra. There is almost always some kind of ‘native’ race on the worlds that the Cetra visit. Here there were two sentient races, that we know of. There was the various human tribes, and there is Red’s race. The Shin-Ra, however, are not native. The family is descended from another galactic nomadic group. I don’t have all the details, but the Mako reactors, indeed, much of the mechanical development that marks where the Shin-Ra company has been is actually far advanced of what the native humans of this world should have been capable of producing for a very, very long time. Most of the world should have been more in line with Wutai, in terms of how developed they were technologically. You still see signs of it in a lot of places, where there is ‘magic’ instead of technology making something work, it’s only when Shin-Ra come in, with the Mako reactors and the related technology, that the various towns become more advanced. Even the coal mines of Corel were more advanced than Gaia was ready to support culturally at that point. Further to that. The only known remnants of that race were President Shin-Ra, and Rufus. The blood of that race have thinned greatly, but there are a few genetic ‘tells’ that still show in the Shin-Ra line. Now, what does that have to do with us? I’ll tell you. The President had all the ‘tells’ that crop up in the Shin-Ra line, Rufus is his legitimate son, and he also has a few of those ‘tells’. Interestingly, Director Lazard also had some of those ‘tells’, and his hidden file in the company actually says so. There is, however, one more person with some of those genetic giveaways, and that is Cloud. Again, his hidden company file states what these ‘tells’ are, and notes that his mother was once one of the President’s mistresses. The chances are astronomical that Cloud is the President’s illegitimate son.

Also in Cloud’s hidden file is the fact that he should have been in SOLDIER long before the Nibelheim mission. There was a seal on his file, likely placed by Hojo. Undoubtedly, he was planning on using Cloud to investigate some of the more unusual Shin-Ra traits. The seal concealed his likely parentage, the existence of the Shin-Ra traits that he has, and the fact that he was definitely SOLDIER material.

 

**A conversation overheard:**

Gypsy?  's prob'ly a bad time, but ya need ta hear this.  Hojo gave the order.

Then Aerith?

Yeah.  There's gonna be one pissed ex-SOLDIER tearin' through HQ real soon.  're we makin' the call?

How long can you give me?

One hour.  Any longer'n they'll ask questions we can't answer.

Right.  I'll need every second of that hour.  I likely won't do anything until he's in the building.

Alright, I c'n count't from then.  Make it count, Gypsy.

I will, Reno.  Be safe.

You too, kid.


	2. A lesson in Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippit from a Suikoden/Harry Potter crossover that's been percolating a while.

The fifth years entered the classroom, curious.  This was the first time that all four houses were attending the same class.  The room was set up like a common room, with lots of chairs and couches scattered around.  At the front, seated in a comfortable armchair was a young man.  He looked up from the book he was holding, and smiled.

"Come in, and find a seat.  You can sit anywhere, but try not to sit with people that will distract you from the lecture today.  Just to be sure you know what's going on, This is the Introduction to Runic Magic and the 108 Stars of Destiny, and I am your professor, Tir McDohl.  For the first few lessons I will be telling you about the origins of the Runes, and their most common uses, and variations." 

As the class settled comfortably, Tir nodded, and then sat forward in the chair a little.  "Well," Tir noted, "There has to be a beginning somewhere."  He made himself comfortable.  "I think to begin with, I'll tell you about the Beginning."  Tir smiled at his students, and began to recite from memory.

 

_"In the beginning, all that existed was Darkness.  For a long, long time, Darkness lived in solitude, growing ever so lonely."_

_"Out of sorrow and despair, Darkness shed a tear.  From the tear were born two brothers: Sword and Shield." _

_"Sword claimed it could cut through all that exists. Shield claimed itself impenetrable. "_

_"Thus, the conflict was born -- a truly vicious conflict, lasting seven days and seven nights. "_

_"In the end, Sword breached Shield, and Shield shattered Sword.  Pieces of Sword rained down to make the sky.  Pieces of Shield rained down to make the ground.  Stars were created from the sparks of that battle."_

_"The 27 gems adorning Sword and Shield transformed into the 27 True Runes.  And thus began the world as we know it."_

 

That is the origin of the True Runes, as we know it.  Perhaps it is allegorical, perhaps not.  Certainly the True Rune of Beginning is divided into two parts, the Bright Shield and the Dark Sword.  I do not know the name of every True Rune, I know perhaps around fifteen or so.  Would you like to know the ones that I know of?"  When the students made it clear that yes, they did wish to know, Tir smiled, and then settled back a little more in the chair.

"Very well.  As I said, I do not know all 27 Runes, nor do I know all the bearers, even of the Runes I do know.  I will go into further detail in later classes, but there is no harm in my telling you the names of the Runes.  So.  There is the Rune of Beginning, which as I already said is divided into the Bright Shield and Dark Sword.  There is the Rune of the Gate, also divided, into the Front and Back halves.  There is the Rune of Life and Death, commonly called the Souleater, The Rune governing Atonement and Forgiveness, called the Rune of Punishment, The five elemental Runes, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning... let me see... what else?  There is the Dragon Rune, and the Beast Rune, The Sovereign and Night Runes, which are both in the form of swords.  There is the Moon Rune, which creates vampires, and the Sun Rune.  There is the Rune of Change, and the Circle Rune, which are the runes of Chaos and Order.  I have heard of a Rune called the Hachifusa, or Eightfold Rune, but that hasn't been confirmed."  Here Tir straightened, and looked over the class.  "I will, over the year, teach you about the Runes that I do know, their history, their uses, and any Child and/or Lesser Runes that they have.  There's not really enough time today to start any of the lectures I had in mind, so you can sit and talk quietly if you wish, or if you are so inclined, you can list the Runes I mentioned, and try to guess what lesser and Child Runes may spawn from them, or what they may be capable of."


	3. The Androgynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* not a crossover! a piece of a Final Fantasy VIII fic that I've been playing with.

Excerpt from “History of the Sorceresses”

Professor Maxwell Darwin

 

Adel was not always a monster. Her origins are well hidden, however. Adel Malachi was the youngest daughter of a minor nobleman of northern Esthar. Or rather, Adel was the Androgyne child of fore mentioned nobleman. Adel had inherited her mother’s gender makeup. At age seven, she inherited the powers of a Sorceress. Her parents took this as a sign that the family would rise to great power within Esthar society. At age sixteen she was betrothed to wed a higher noble, a man named Davin Welsler. And it is to be wondered what the world today would be like if that arranged marriage had come to pass. Four months after her wedding had been arranged for her, she met a commoner from far north Trabia, also an Androgyne, named Xander Strife. It was almost love at first sight. The two eloped shortly after meeting, and Adel lived in obscurity with her beloved husband. For several years, Adel and Xander tried to have children, until finally Adel became pregnant at about age twenty. Their son resembled Adel very closely. They named the boy Valerian, and he was patient, kind and gentle. Both his parents doted on him, and kept him by their sides. Six years later, Adel happily became pregnant once more. However, trouble was soon to come for the happy family. Bare weeks before Adel’s second child was to be born, both Esthar and Galbadia sent soldiers to Adel’s home. Esthar had been causing depravities in Adel’s name for several years, sure that they could force her to do their bidding, if they could find her. For this reason, Galbadia also sent soldiers, to convince ‘Adel’ to cease the reign of terror, or to kill her, and perhaps persuade her successor to aid them against Esthar. They met up just as the Esthari group knocked at the door. Xander opened the door, to see the fight outside. To this day, none know the truth of the matter, but both Xander and Valerian were murdered by one or the other of the groups. The loss of her family sent Adel insane, and also into labour. She used her power to control the soldiers, causing all but one to kill themselves, and the one that survived she used to deliver the baby. Then he also was forced to take his own life. Thus it was that Adel’s second child was born in blood. The child was Androgyne. Adel went, in rage to the capital of Esthar, and took over the government. Her child was placed in a room where only a few trusted people were permitted to enter. The child grew , and she cared deeply for her child. Yet this was the twilight of a reign that had never truly existed. The baby was close to a year old, when the resistance implemented their plan to seal Adel. Led by the charismatic Laguna Loire, they trapped the Sorceress in Space. It was chance that led the newly risen President Laguna to the room where the baby was kept. The child looked up at the man, and asked sadly for ’Mama?’ it took a moment for the president and his advisors to understand, but they realised his parentage. They cared for the child while they searched for a name. Once they learned it, they organised for the child to be sent to Winhill, where President Loire’s wife lived. At that point, the child passes temporarily out of this history.

 

Excerpt from a treatise on the origin of the Androgyne, and it’s relation to the Descendants of Hyne

Professor Maxwell Darwin

 

Once, in the days of Hyne’s slumber, humans were neither man nor woman, or rather, they were both. When Hyne woke from his long rest, and was defeated, he left a curse, along with the gift of Sorceress power. He separated those that had fought him into men and women. This might have been the end of the matter, however Hyne had only calculated those that had fought him in his magic. Far in the frozen north were the remainder of the people. The elderly, the infirm, the young, and those large with child. These remained whole. The victorious warriors returned, yet were unhappy at their fate. Upon their return they bred with those that were whole, however Hyne’s curse was passed to the children. And so it was that few children were born whole, and became rare in the word, while the separated people became plentiful. In the millennia since Hyne’s defeat, those that were whole became called Androgyne. Those that had retained the original form. They were few in number, and many lived in secret, hiding the truth from all but a few close friends...

 

***

 

Androgyne humans have the reproductive organs of both men and women. Internally this includes the womb, ovaries, fallopian tubes and mammary glands of the woman, and also the prostate gland and testes of the man. Externally, the Androgyne has the phallus and testicles of the man, and the vaginal passage of the woman. The reproductive organs are fully functional in all respects. The expulsion of bodily waste varies, and is congruent with the outward appearance of the Androgyne. Since the sundering, an Androgyne can reproduce with either man or woman. Some nations have laws regarding the interbreeding of the Androgyne and the gendered. In general physical appearance, Androgyne can appear male or female. Due to their femininity, Androgynes are capable of inheriting the power of a Sorceress. Even if an Androgyne is outwardly masculine, they are still referred to as a Sorceress, and not a Sorcerer. The only Sorcerer is Hyne.

 

***

 

Sorceress Power is concentrated in the womb. This means it is impossible for a man to inherit the power (thus Sorceress, but never Sorcerer). An Androgyne can inherit, regardless of hir outward appearance, but is still called Sorceress, even if ze appears male. If a Sorceress comes into her/hir power young enough, or is born with the power, she/ze will mature and adapt around the power. If a Sorceress inherits in late adolescence, she/ze will become barren, as the womb is not able to adapt to hold the power, and remain fertile.

 


End file.
